Persévérance
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji vient d'achever sa séance d'entraînement au pilotage de son Eva et se change actuellement dans les vestiaires. Rapidement, il est rejoint par un garçon qui ne cesse de le troubler par son comportement et ce dernier compte bien lui avouer son attirance.


Persévérance.

Je me tiens dans les vestiaires de la Nerv. Comme d'habitude, je retire ma combinaison de pilote puisque les essais sont désormais terminés. Je me demande pourquoi je continue à monter à bord de cet engin alors que je n'y vois aucun intérêt. Au contraire, j'estime que les anges qui n'ont de cesse de se montrer sont la punition que le genre humain méritait depuis de trop nombreuses années. Si ces derniers peuvent fouiller le sol de notre terre et respirer l'air afin de pouvoir vivre, c'est bien grâce à notre mère nature et il était temps que cette dernière reprenne les choses en main.

Néanmoins, si je continue à venir ici, c'est pour voir une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi : Kaworu. Depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance, je dois reconnaître que mon quotidien s'en est retrouvé bouleversé. A l'heure actuelle, j'ignore encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais je me plais tellement dans notre amitié que je n'ai pas trop envie d'y songer. Pour le moment, j'aime passer du temps avec lui et je crois que cette sensation est réciproque puisqu'il ne cesse de venir me retrouver à la moindre occasion. Par contre, j'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce garçon a des vues sur moi.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Je ne me trouve pas particulièrement attirant puisque je suis toujours célibataire et sur le plan des qualités, je dois dire que c'est un peu le néant. Il est difficile de se voir sous un jour meilleur alors qu'on ne cesse d'attendre que le temps passe et décide pour vous. Je sais qu'à quatorze ans, je pourrais commencer à prendre mes propres décisions afin d'améliorer mon quotidien mais non, c'est plus fort que moi. Je préfère qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire puisque j'estime que je n'ai aucune utilité en ce bas monde.

Alors que je commence à enfiler mon pantalon, j'entends des pas s'approcher de moi dans mon dos. Dès que mon vêtement arrive à mes genoux, je sens des mains s'enrouler autour de ma taille, juste au-dessus de mon caleçon blanc et vu le comportement affectif de la personne qui vient d'arriver, je ne peine pas à deviner son identité. Du coup, je me garde de me retourner et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à sentir Kaworu tout contre moi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a posé sa tête sur mon dos et là, dans ce genre de moment, je n'ose pas bouger. De plus, j'espère que personne ne surprendra ainsi car je n'ai pas envie que de drôles d'histoires circulent à notre sujet.

La chaleur qui se dégage de ses mains me fait un bien fou et même si nous venons juste de nous connaître, sa présence à mes côtés m'apaise au plus haut point. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'aime être en sa compagnie car à cet instant, j'ai la sensation d'être important pour une personne et ce sentiment, même s'il me paraît étrange, m'aide à me sentir mieux. Pour rien au monde je voudrais que notre amitié cesse car elle m'apporte énormément et j'espère que c'est la même chose pour mon ami. Lorsqu'il se retire, je serais presque déçu et c'est pour cette raison que je me retourne afin de lui faire face. Comme je l'avais deviné, c'est bien mon pilote préféré qui était venu me retrouver et voir son visage se tenir à quelques centimètres du mien m'enchante beaucoup.

J'aime plonger mon regard dans ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux clairs m'enchantent également. Si j'avais été une fille, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à lui demander de sortir avec moi. Cependant, j'ai déjà de la chance d'être son ami et à mes yeux, cette relation a beaucoup de valeur. Alors que je cherche dans un coin de mon esprit, quelque chose à lui dire, Kaworu baisse son regard et sourit lorsqu'il voit un élément qui semble l'intéresser. Ce sourire qui est en train de naître sur ses lèvres m'alerte et je décide de suivre son regard pour connaître la raison de cette expression. Lorsque je me rends compte que ses yeux sont posés sur mon entrejambe, je m'empresse de remonter mon pantalon jusqu'à la taille pour le fermer.

Bien sûr, mes joues sont brûlantes et j'ai du mal à dissimuler mon trouble face à mon ami. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il était porté sur la chose car pour ma part, je n'ai toujours pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine, aussi bien avec les filles que les garçons. Pour ces derniers, je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre attirance mais depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de Kaworu, beaucoup de choses ont changé en moi. Désormais, j'ose rêver de moments romantiques avec certains et très vite, mon ami est venu les remplacer définitivement. Je ne me leurre pas. Même si je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire ce que j'aspire avec lui, je sais reconnaître des sentiments amoureux après les avoir lus je ne sais combien de fois dans les livres.

« - Tu m'as l'air d'être drôlement bien équipé toi, me dit mon ami.

\- Tu… Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Je ne me suis jamais amusé à regarder cet endroit chez les garçons mais je dois reconnaître qu'avec toi, cela semble plutôt appétissant.

\- Mer… Merci. »

J'ignore si je dois rigoler suite à son compliment étrange ou alors, si je dois continuer à rougir comme je suis en train de le faire actuellement. En tout cas, ce garçon n'a pas froid aux yeux et je sais désormais qu'il n'est pas insensible aux charmes masculins. Toutefois, je me dois de dissiper un doute car l'intérêt qu'il a porté sur mon entrejambe est suffisant pour m'avoir troublé.

« - Tu aimes les garçons ?

\- Oui et les filles ne m'attirent pas, si tu veux tout savoir. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aime bien les filles mais comme je n'ai jamais eu de copine ou de copain, j'ai encore du mal à savoir.

\- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à décider.

\- Et de quelle façon ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Lorsque Kaworu passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, je devine très vite ses intentions mais comme je n'en suis pas sûr, je préfère ne rien dire. Aussitôt, le garçon aux cheveux clairs regarde autour de nous et lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'on est seul, le voilà qu'il tente une autre approche afin de mieux me faire comprendre ses idées. Très vite, le pilote se rapproche de moi et dès que la distance est réduite, il porte l'une de ses mains sur mon entrejambe. Encore heureux que j'ai monté mon pantalon jusqu'à ma taille car de cette façon, son geste peut devenir beaucoup moins équivoque si jamais quelqu'un venait nous surprendre. De plus, je dois reconnaître que son geste provoque beaucoup de panique chez moi puisque c'est la première fois que je reçois ce genre de flatteries et aussitôt, je repousse sa main tout en sentant des gouttes de sueur couler sur mon front.

De son côté, Kaworu ne se montre pas insistant et se permet même un pas en arrière pour me permettre de respirer un peu suite à ce qu'il m'a fait.

« - Tu ne souhaites pas découvrir jusqu'où je suis prêt pour toi ?

\- Si mais pas ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a personne dans les vestiaires mais si tu as besoin qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille, je peux m'en charger si tu veux. »

Là encore, j'ignore complètement ce que je dois dire. Tout d'abord, je suis assez curieux de savoir jusqu'où il veut aller avec moi-même si je n'ai aucune expérience dans un quelconque domaine amoureux. Par contre, je ne vois pas du tout où on pourrait aller pour qu'il me donne une preuve de son engagement. Alors que je ferme la ceinture de mon pantalon, mes yeux se promènent dans les lieux et je me rends compte que le seul endroit où nous pourrons être tranquilles…

« - Tu te sentirais prêt à le faire sous la douche ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi pas ? »

En donnant cette réponse, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de baisser ma tête afin de dissimuler le rouge qui anime désormais mes joues. Je sais à quoi m'attendre avec mon collègue mais je ne pensais qu'il voudrait y aller aussi vite. Au moins, il n'est pas comme moi et c'est peut-être ce trait de caractère que je devrais adopter afin de devenir meilleur mais surtout, beaucoup plus expressif que je le suis actuellement. Alors que Kaworu s'éloigne de moi afin de vérifier si les cabines des douches offrent un abri convenable, je me tourne vers mon casier et attrape mon sweat. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de mon ami se fait entendre dans le seul but de causer mon intérêt.

« - Je pense que cela devrait être bon, me dit-il avant de poursuivre. Tu veux bien venir pour vérifier à ton tour ?

\- D'accord. »

J'abandonne mon casier et traverse la pièce afin de rejoindre mon compagnon. Une fois à ses côtés, je reconnais que les douches feront un endroit plutôt sympa pour faire ce que je pense et je sais que Kaworu attend mon verdict avec impatience. Autant ne pas jouer avec son attente car cela ne serait pas sympa de ma part.

« - J'aime bien.

\- Dans ce cas, déshabillons-nous et allons-y ! »

Ni une ni deux, Kaworu commence à retirer sa plugsuit alors que pour moi, je n'ose retirer mon pantalon. Je suis timide à la base et si jamais nous sommes amenés à nous ébattre dans l'une de ces cabines de douche, je ne sais pas de quelle façon je vais m'en tirer. Si cela se trouve, mon collègue saura se montrer être un très bon professeur et si c'est le cas, pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Dès que mon futur amant n'a que son caleçon blanc sur lui, je comprends que le moment fatidique approche doucement.

Alors que Kaworu ouvre la porte de la cabine afin de se glisser à l'intérieur, j'hésite toujours à me déshabiller. Mon ami s'en aperçoit et tente de me convaincre de le suivre.

« - Tu veux qu'on annule ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je ne me suis jamais… »

Je crains. Je n'ai même pas le courage de terminer ma phrase et forcément, si je ne m'attarde pas sur ce détail, le garçon aux yeux rouges n'arrivera jamais à comprendre ce que je souhaite lui dire. Je me dois de fournir un effort puisque lui a eu le courage de m'avouer qu'il nourrissait certaines intentions à mon égard.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Shinji. Si tu te sens pas prêt, on peut remettre ça à un autre jour et cette fois, je te fais la promesse de trouver un endroit plus convenable que celui-ci. »

Ce qu'il me dit me touche beaucoup. Kaworu n'est pas uniquement un pervers mais un garçon qui sait se montrer attentionné. Du coup, j'accepte plus facilement ses avances et sous cette motivation, je parviens à retirer mon pantalon. Toutefois, pour ne laisser aucun indice sur le nombre de personnes se trouvant derrière la porte de cette cabine, je veille à prendre nos vêtements dans mes bras et à les porter jusqu'à mon casier. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ferme la porte métallique et retourne auprès de la douche dans laquelle m'attend mon soupirant. Dès que je marque mon retour, je glisse mes mains sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement et m'accorde plusieurs secondes pour me calmer.

Quand j'ai suffisamment de courage, j'ôte mon caleçon et me glisse rapidement dans la cabine de douche dont mon ami ferme la porte. Heureusement que cette dernière va jusqu'en bas du chambranle car de cette façon, personne ne devinera que je suis accompagné si jamais quelqu'un se risque jusqu'ici. Maintenant que je suis face à lui, je ne sais quoi faire encore une nouvelle fois. Alors que je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger, Kaworu porte ses yeux sur mon intimité et se met à sourire. Néanmoins, son expression aurait plus tendance à me rassurer plutôt qu'autre chose et c'est ce que je voulais.

Tranquillement, mon ami approche son visage du mien et dépose très vite un premier baiser sur mes lèvres. Au tout début, comme j'ignorai comment faire, j'accepte ce contact en ayant les yeux ouverts. Lorsqu'il s'est retiré, le garçon aux cheveux clairs a bien remarqué mon inexpérience et m'offre quelques conseils afin de m'améliorer.

« - Si tu veux vraiment apprécier mes baisers, je te propose de les recevoir les yeux fermés. »

Je hoche positivement de la tête tout en attendant la suite du progrès. En tout cas, je suis tellement nerveux que je n'arrive pas à avoir une érection correcte et j'espère sincèrement que mon collègue ne va pas se moquer de moi. Peut-être que ma verge réagirait autrement lorsqu'elle sera prise en main par celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de ma personne. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je vais aimer ce que l'on s'apprête à réaliser et tandis que mon cœur bat la chamade, Kaworu continue de sourire afin de se montrer confiant. Lorsqu'il renouvelle son baiser, je prends soin de fermer les paupières et je dois avouer que c'est bien mieux.

J'aime sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes mais j'aime avoir sa langue dans ma bouche. Sa salive n'a aucune saveur particulière mais comme celui qui est en train de m'embrasser est celui qui arrive à me toucher actuellement, j'ai la sensation d'avaler un nectar des plus précieux. Désormais, je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons dérangés par l'arrivée d'une tierce personne. Kaworu mourrait d'envie de me toucher de cette façon et moi, je savoure pleinement ce qui est en train de s'effectuer. Jamais je n'avais pensé qu'un jour, je laisserai un garçon me toucher de cette façon et sincèrement, je commence à regretter de ne pas m'y être pris plus tôt.

« - Ca va, je ne vais pas trop vite ? Me demande mon camarade.

\- Non, tout se passe très bien pour le moment.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis rassuré de cette réponse. »

Le silence s'installe et le garçon aux yeux rouges continue de me sourire comme au tout début. Ensuite, il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et cette fois, le voilà qu'il porte sa main sur mon sexe qui commence à durcir à son contact. Même si nous ne sommes pas ennuyés par une tierce présence, j'aurais aimé le faire dans un autre endroit que celui-ci. J'ignore si c'est parce que je suis un romantique dans l'âme mais perdre ma virginité dans ce vestiaire ne ressemble en rien à mon dépucelage idéal. Je pourrais lui en faire part, c'est sûr mais je ne tiens pas à gâcher son plaisir.

De plus, je dois bien reconnaître qu'il participe au mien et lorsqu'il commence à me masturber, je suis à deux doigts de flancher. Ses caresses sont vraiment agréables et cette fois, mon sexe me fait honneur. Mon gland est très vite décalotté et n'y tenant plus, Kaworu se met à genoux et s'empresse de la glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le passage de sa langue sur mon gland me procure de divins frissons et j'ignore pourquoi mais je sens que je vais me montrer tout sauf discret. Alors que mon amant continue de me flatter à sa façon, je dois fermer les yeux et ouvrir ma bouche pour y exprimer mon premier gémissement du moment.

Là, Kaworu me regarde droit dans les yeux et lorsque je le remarque, je me mets à rougir. Aussitôt, mon partenaire s'amuse de mon comportement plutôt timide mais cela ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre son œuvre. D'ailleurs, vu à quel point sa fellation me fait du bien, je commence à me poser des questions sur son palmarès.

« - Kaworu ?

\- Oui, me répond-il en ne lâchant rien.

\- Tu as eu d'autres garçons avant moi, je me trompe ?

\- Oui. »

Hein ? Cela veut dire que Kaworu aussi est en train de réaliser sa toute première expérience ? Je suis super étonné de l'apprendre sur le coup mais dans un sens, cela me rassure aussi. Si Kaworu voulait s'accomplir en ma compagnie, c'est peut-être parce que les sentiments que je ressens pour lui marchent dans les deux sens. Le savoir me fait plaisir et si je devais m'écouter, je l'embrasserai à mon tour. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui m'interdit de m'exécuter ?

Rapidement, je porte l'une de mes mains sur le visage de Kaworu et juste après, me voilà en train de lui caresser la joue droite. Ensuite, je me penche légèrement en avant et comprenant mes intentions, le pilote cesse de me sucer pour s'attarder sur mon contact affectif. Alors que nos langues jouent entre elles, je ressens l'envie de lui dire mon attachement et par la même occasion, mes sentiments. Néanmoins, j'ai peur qu'il me repousse même si le moment que nous passons ensemble pourrait faire croire le contraire. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un jouet pour lui et rien de plus ? Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

A l'instant où je me retire de ses lèvres, je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant de lui faire mes confidences.

« - Je crois que je t'aime.

\- Tu le crois seulement ?

\- Oui et excuse-moi si je te fais de la peine. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un et forcément, j'ai encore besoin de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. En tout cas, je m'écouterai, je te demanderai de sortir avec moi.

\- Et le jour où tu le feras, je te dirais oui. Je suis dingue de toi Shinji. »

Ce jeune homme sait comment me séduire et il le fait très bien. Comme pour conclure ces confessions, je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois et juste après, c'est moi qui me mets à genoux. A mon tour de lui apporter la même attention et j'espère que je saurais parfaitement me débrouiller.


End file.
